Historias hetalianas para no dormir
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Oneshots de miedo con romances de por medio. Cada oneshot, con una pareja. El primero, Denxnoru. El segundo, AlemaniaxItalia.
1. Último baile de fin de curso

Tarde de aburrimiento + escribirle un fic a una amiga de DenxNoru + historia que se te ocurre= Esta paranoia de oneshot de miedo.

He, espero que os guste 3

Este oneshot está dedicado a mi queridísima **Khyria(númerosquenomesalensilopongocomoesporqueestacosaesunamierda)** que gracias a ella (porque le tuve que escribir el fic) se me ocurrió esta gran paranoia de oneshot de miedo ^___^.

Bueno, tampoco viene tan mal, pues la semana que viene es Halloween ;)

-------------- ----------------------------

Era el baile de fin de curso. Odiaba que todas las chicas se le acercaran para pedirle a bailar. Y siempre obtendrían la misma respuesta. No. Pero ellas, al cabo de un rato le volvían a preguntar. Sonaba la canción más horrible que había escuchado en su vida. El gimnasio estaba decorado con calabazas, telas de araña, insectos por aquí y por allá, y con una luz muy tenue. Casi a oscuras. Todo el mundo iba disfrazado de lo mítico de las películas de miedo. Parecían que se habían puesto de acuerdo. Especialmente, con los vampiros. Odiaba a los vampiros. Les resultaba asquerosamente vomitivo. Estaba sentado en una silla, lo más apartado que pudo de la puerta de los lavabos, de la música y de la pista de baile. Quería estar solo, ya que le obligaban a venir, que no le molestaran. Iba vestido con un traje de lo más simple. Con un traje de esmoquin, y una flecha le atravesaba la cabeza, no literalmente. Su pelo rubio, iba peinado como siempre, con el flequillo para el lado y con un pasador en forma de cruz en el otro lado sujetándole el pelo. Se había dibujado un poco la raya del ojo, para adornar. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos simultáneamente. Vaya mierda de fiesta. Era peor que la del año pasado. Por lo menos, pensó, el año pasado, fue una fiesta ambientada en la "robótica". Este año, era de Halloween. Demasiado típico. Ahora sonaba una canción de Marilyn Manson que era perfecta para la ocasión. Pues, eso mismo pensaba el noruego que era un truño de baile.

_Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along._

Para colmo, la gente empezó a corear la canción y bailarla. Le entraron unas ganas locas de arrancarse el pelo de cuajo. No lo soportaba más, así que se levantó dispuesto a irse. Chocó contra algo que le hizo volverse a sentar. Mientras se tocaba la cabeza, en la parte con la que se había chocado, miró hacía arriba para ver a un joven vestido de vampiro. Oh, no. Era Den, un chico de intercambio de Dinamarca. Iba a un curso superior al suyo. Le sonrió y el joven apartó la mirada. Solo faltaba él, para esta ensalada podrida de baile. Den se inclinó y le cogió la mano y la besó. El noruego sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas y apartó su pálida mano de la manaza de Den.

- Bueno, solo venía a pedirte un baile.

"No", pensó pero por algún motivo que el noruego desconocía asintió con la cabeza.

Aturdido por su propia respuesta, el danés le arrastró hacía la pista de baile. La gente les miró raro, pues nunca se había visto que dos chicos bailaran juntos. A Noru se le revolvió el estómago. Estaba bailando con un tío, danés, disfrazado de vampiro (cosa que no podía odiar más en el mundo de los disfraces), pero de pronto, empezó a pensar en otras cosas. Estaba bailando con un tío, danés, rubio con el pelo de punta, disfrazado de vampiro y unos ojos azules clavándole la mirada… todo junto, le hacía verle más atractivo. Entonces se dio cuenta, porque la gente los miraba. Eran la mayoría, chicas, celosas de que dos chicos, de los más guapos bailaran juntos. La mayoría, sonrojadas y soltando risitas nerviosas. No sabía porque, pero a Noru eso le satisfacía. Sonrió, tampoco parecía tan malo. Den colocó su mano, que llevaban guantes, en el trasero del noruego. Éste pegó un respingo y se separó del danés.

- ¿Q-qué pretendes? – preguntó.

- Nada, solo… te tocaba el culo, ¿puedo? – sonrió, y el noruego pudo apreciar que sus colmillos sobresalían un poco más de lo normal, cosa que le puso muchísimo sin saber el motivo.

El noruego, sintiendo de nuevo esa atracción, se acercó de nuevo al danés y colocó su delicada mano en la manaza del chico disfrazado de vampiro. La mano del danés, volvió a su trasero, pero esta vez, Noru hizo como que su mano no estaba ahí. Se pegaron aún más. El danés, dejó que el noruego posara su cabeza en su pecho musculoso que podía notarse a través de la camisa blanca y el traje negro del disfraz. La capa de vampiro del traje ondeaba con sus pasos. El noruego empezó a sentirse aturdido.

- ¿P-podemos salir afuera? Me siento algo mareado.

El danés asintió, y le arrastró pero esta vez a la parte de atrás al jardín, saliendo del gimnasio. Allí también estaba algo decorado pero menos ornamentado que en el interior. La música, más débil, sonaba de fondo. Se apoyaron en la barandilla de la escalera. Una brisa de aire fresco le dio en la cara. Eso le ayudó bastante. Notó las manos del danés rodeándole la cintura.

- Odio a los vampiros.

- ¿Ah, sí? Te recuerdo que estás bailando con uno. – le respondió Den.- ¿Sabes? Voy a hacer que ames a los vampiros. Si me dejas, claro.

El noruego asintió y la mano del danés le obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando uno enfrente del otro. El danés seguía con la mano asediada en su muñeca. Noru hizo una mueca del dolor. Den aflojó un poco, pero siguió agarrándole de la muñeca. Le hizo inclinarse hacía la barandilla, y el noruego sintió el borde en su espalda. El joven rubio con el pelo en punta, clavó sus ojos azules en los de él, y con la otra mano le apartó el flequillo al noruego de los ojos. El noruego desvió la mirada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y en parte tenía miedo. Nunca había besado a nadie, porque nunca le había interesado. Pero esta vez, era la primera que alguien le atraía tan fuertemente. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Pero estos pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir los carnosos labios del joven en los suyos. Sus bocas, sus labios, se fusionaban siendo uno. Notó la presión de los del danés oprimiendo los suyos, con fuerza. Su lengua entró en contacto con la suya. El danés, ferozmente, movía los labios con agilidad en los del noruego. Con intensidad. Cada vez, le besaba más fuerte, incluso haciéndole daño. El noruego, decidió arriesgarse y mordió el labio inferior del danés. El danés se apartó, y los dos aprovecharon para tomar aire. Pero cuando volvieron a besarse fue más intenso todavía. El danés agarró los pelos de la nuca del noruego, obligándole a estirar el cuello del dolor, aproximándose más al rubio pelo pincho. Colocó una mano en la barandilla para tener algo que le impidiera caerse por ella, porque cada vez se notaba que su cuerpo estaba afuera de ella y que se caería en un momento a otro. El danés colocó una mano en su cadera y lo atrajo hacía él con fuerza, separándole de la barandilla. El noruego con el impulso, sus manos volaron gráciles hacía el cuello del danés rodeándolo. Den siguió besando al noruego. Se sentía uno los dos juntos. El noruego se separó del joven, y se quitó la chaqueta negra del esmoquin y la dejó en la barandilla. El danés lo volvió a agarrar de la muñeca y lo atrajo de nuevo hacía él. Con una mano le desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa, y luego el siguiente, hasta que se pudo apreciar la delicada clavícula del joven noruego. El danés acarició su cuello, y se relamió. El noruego sonrió y agarrándole del extremo del cuello de la capa lo aproximó a él y plantó un beso en sus labios.

- Me atraes. – le susurró al oído.

- Eso es lo que quería oír… -le contestó el danés con una voz algo más grave de lo normal.

El noruego clavó sus ojos en los de él. El danés lo balanceó en sus brazos, agarrando con una mano el costado del joven y con otra el cuello. Lo acercó a sus labios y olió el perfume del noruego. La fragancia entró por sus fosas nasales y le hizo sentir nuevo. Como otra persona. Se fijó en el cuello del joven. Pálido, delicado, frágil… pasó un dedo por el y acercó sus labios.

- Desde hoy amarás a los vampiros, como ellos aman la sangre. – susurró con esa voz grave, y Noru pudo ver como el iris de sus ojos se tornaban en rojo.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que el noruego pudo escuchar, antes de que los colmillos del danés se introdujeran en su cuello, chupándole la sangre. Agarró la muñeca del danés intentado zafarse de él en un desesperado intento, pero sus manos empezaron a flaquear hasta que cayeron, sin fuerza, rozando el suelo con la yema de los dedos.


	2. Historia de un beso manchado de sangre

El segundo, este es AlemaniaxItalia, espero que os gustew =3.

----- ---------------------------------------

Se escondió entre las sábanas temblando del miedo. El alemán movió la linterna de su cara para reflejarla en el montón de sábanas. Sonrió y colocó su mano sobre lo que parecía la cabeza del chico, debajo de la sábana. El italiano, dejó asomar su cara por ellas, agarrándolas por los lados tapándole todo. Apartó el montón de él, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

- Venga, te toca a ti. – dijo mientras le pasaba la linterna.

- Está bien, haré que tiembles de miedo, Doitsu. –dijo mientras pensaba alguna buena historia que contar.

El alemán se atusó el pelo, y cruzó los brazos esperando a que el italiano empezara su relato. Sabía que no le iba asustar, pues no tenía miedo a nada. El joven colocó la linterna debajo de su rostro consiguiendo que las sombras que aparecían en su cara fueran terroríficas, aunque claro, solamente eso no iba a asustar al alemán. El italiano carraspeó la garganta y comenzó el relato.

- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en esta casa vivía una familia. El padre, la madre y dos niños gemelos. Cuando los hijos cumplieron quince años cada uno, los padres les regalaron una navaja como muestra de madurez. Una noche de tormenta, una como esta de hoy, los niños fruto de la locura y con navaja en mano fueron a la habitación de sus padres, que era esta misma. La madre acunaba al bebé, que había nacido hace un año, y el padre despierto, la esperaba a que se acostara en la cama con él. De repente, a través de la tormenta, oyeron unos estruendosos pasos, y como si algo estuviera rajándose. Al cabo de unos segundos, uno de los gemelos pegó una patada a la puerta abriéndola. Los dos hermanos, en el umbral, cada uno con una navaja clavada en la pared de madera, la sacaron de allí, y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, acuchillaron a sus padres y al bebé sin remordimientos. Cuando su padre, exhaló el último suspiro de vida, los gemelos despertaron como si de un trance se tratara. Y al ver las navajas, el cuarto y sus padres, todo lleno de sangre y al darse la vuelta y mirarse a ellos mismos enloquecieron y se suicidaron. Ahora, cada noche del día 31 de octubre, y solo si hay tormenta, como esta. Uno de los espíritus de esos gemelos vaga por la casa. Sus pasos retumbando contra el parqué, y el sonido del filo de la navaja incrustada en la madera embriagan la habitación hasta que la puerta se abra, y sin poder hacer nada, mueres.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del alemán sin que pudiera evitarlo. El italiano sonrío para sí y se acercó un poco más al alemán.

- ¿No decías que no tenías miedo a nada? ¿No decías que mis historias no eran terroríficas? – preguntó al oído del joven rubio.

- Y-yo… ¡no me ha dado miedo! – gritó aunque no pudo evitar una mueca en su rostro.

- ¡Ja! DOITSU TIENE MIEDO, DOITSU TIENE MIEDO… - empezó a cantar Feliciano.

El alemán se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. El italiano se acercó más a él y le rodeó con los brazos. Apoyó su rostro en el pecho del joven rubio y le dio un beso. El alemán, acarició el cabello de Feliciano, que se veía de un tono castaño oscuro por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, que la mayoría eran ocasionados por los rayos. El italiano sonrió. Tenía la mejilla junto al pecho de este. Feliciano, se puso de rodillas, y se colocó encima del alemán. Rodeó el cuello de Ludwig con sus brazos. El alemán le sonrió y le atrajo hacía él. El italiano aproximó sus labios a los suyos pero el joven de ojos azules se adelantó. Presionó los labios a los suyos, con fuerza, y se separaron para tomar aire. Ludwig se tumbó en la cama y el italiano se deslizó encima de él lentamente acariciando su cuerpo musculoso. El alemán le apartó la mano, sin embargo, metió la suya por debajo de la camiseta del italiano y la dejó colocada en el costado. Feliciano, sonrió y colocó sus manos en el cabello rubio del alemán. Le atrajo hacia él, y le besó. Pero esta vez con más intensidad. Sus labios se juntaban y despegaban, jugueteando. El italiano metió su lengua en la boca del alemán buscando la suya. La encontró y mientras las lenguas se movían ellas solas, jugando a encontrarse y buscarse, sus labios seguían juntándose con más intensidad cada vez. Feliciano pegó un pequeño mordisco en la mejilla del alemán. Ludwig agarró el cabello del italiano, y lo separó de él. Acercó sus labios al cuello de éste y le dio pequeños besos describiéndolo. Le pegó pequeños mordiscos. El italiano agarró el borde de la camiseta que llevaba, y se la quitó. Justo cuando el alemán volvía a colocar sus manos en el costado, oyeron un ruido. Se quedaron quietos escuchando atentamente. Pero no volvió a oírse nada. El alemán volvió a aproximarse al italiano, pero el ruido se escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez no paró. Se separaron, y se quedaron sentados en la cama. El ruido cada vez se oía más fuerte, más cerca. Pisadas. Parecían de botas muy pesadas. Se iba acercando, cada vez más. Una navaja atravesando la madera. Se miraron sorprendidos, con el semblante pálido. El alemán se levantó y cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se apoyó en ella, con fuerza, para impedir que se abriera. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Una mano con una navaja sobresalían por el resquicio de la puerta que había abierto a la fuerza ese ser. De repente, la navaja y la mano desaparecieron y la calma volvió a su lugar. El alemán se apartó de la puerta y se plantó delante del italiano. Pero justo en el momento que se daba la vuelta hacía la puerta, ésta estaba abierta de par en par. Oyó un grito, el cual reconoció al instante y dándose la vuelta mientras gritaba su nombre, sintió la hoja de la navaja clavándose en su cuello, degollándole.

La policía llegó a la escena del crimen. Una chica, acordonó la habitación, alrededor de los dos cuerpos mutilados. La habitación, completamente llena de sangre albergaba dos cuerpos partidos en trozos, imposible de saber de que parte era de quién. El caso se dió por cerrado, por no tener ninguna prueba.


End file.
